


Saturdays in the Apocalypse

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Daryl is new to this, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Passion, Rick is too, Rickyl, Smut, Virgin Daryl, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently it's Saturday and Rick and Daryl have permission to sleep in with their Alexandria home all to themselves.  Tho sleep was not what they had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays in the Apocalypse

One-off

Rick and Daryl laid quietly in their Alexandria bedroom. Michonne had been kind enough to take both Carl AND Judith the night before, with instructions for the guys to "sleep in" like the old days before the dead wouldn't die. 

Both had been working so hard and steady since their arrival here and really had no idea what day of the week it was. Never had a day off during their times on the run. 

Alexandria claimed today was Saturday but Rick believed no one would really know for sure with the chaos of the past few years.

They were already touching in their sleep. Had slept with at least an arm or a leg touching each other nearly every day since their first long winter but it had never been because of this recent transition. 

They'd gone from strangers to tentative friends to brothers to lovers over these years after the turn, but that last part was only just recent. 

This far, they'd been quiet and gentle with each other. Their only opportunities coming with lil asskicker in the basket beside them and Michonne and Carl in bunks down the hall.

Once Rick heard the voices down stairs disappear after the door was pulled shut, he knew they'd have complete privacy for hours. 

He curled up against Daryl's scared back. Used a hand to rub up and down the archers tight broad shoulder, squeezing then rubbing then squeezing. Daryl lulled onto his stomach and gave Rick access to rub his whole back shoulder to shoulder. Rick ran a hand down to cup Daryl's bare ass.

"Ya gonna get me hard" Daryl whimpered into the pillow.

Within seconds the younger man's sleepiness gave way to his self consciousness and he pulled the thin sheet up over his back and flipped to face Rick.

"'S the goal" Rick said, sleep still heavy in his voice.

At this point, They'd gone no further than kissing and dry-humping through jeans. Always on guard.

The night before, both exhausted from their respective days, they went to sleep without much fanfare. Knowing they'd have complete privacy in the morning. 

Daryl had promised no more pants getting in the way after last time when Rick complained about how hard dried cum was to clean off his jeans. That had been after yet another one of their intense grinding sessions. 

Rick had nodded and both knew the next time they'd be fucking with abandon. Thou neither really knew what that meant. Neither were gay. Never been with other men. Not attracted to other men now. Just fell in love because Daryl was Daryl and Rick was Rick. Love was surprisingly uncomplicated in the apocalypse. 

"Been dreaming about you all night", Daryl said. "got some ideas."

"Oh yah?" Rick said. Waiting for Daryl to take the lead.

As he expected, the hunter started by leaning in to kiss. Rick had found out a few weeks ago that Daryl had been a virgin. Never even kissed a girl and the hunter had become completely consumed with exploring Rick's mouth, his lips ,hands in each others hair in a close intimacy that Daryl had never experienced once in his entire life.

As Daryl's lips became more heated and passionate he lifted himself and loomed over Rick and settled on top of him. For the first time, every inch of their skin touched from head to toe. Rick felt Daryl's hard cock alongside his own and the heat from their midsection seared through their entire bodies.

Daryl's usual gentle but needed kisses became more aggressive and demanding. Rick liked it. He succumbed to his new lovers demands, digging his hands in the hunters hair and tugging him closer. Daryl groaned loudly at that. 

"Not just grinding like that this time" Daryl murmured in the leaders ear. And he pulled away. Rick felt empty and cold with Daryl's body no longer against him.

Daryl crawled backward down Rick towards the end of the bed trailing kisses as he went. He slowed over a nipple and Rick arched his back in heated response. Daryl grinned at finding a spot that could do this to his lover. 

He licked hard and then drew the entire nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. The noises out of Rick's mouth drove Daryl wild and he used that energy to suck harder and harder. Pulling away, it was clear that he'd marked the man. 

For a couple days, at least, his nipple would be a bluish and purple bruise. Daryl felt animalistic like he had marked his prey and the thought nearly put him in a rutting heat he wasn't sure he'd be able to control. But he'd had ideas and he didn't want to waste this.

He moved down further so his mouth hovered above Rick's cock. 

He glanced up through his long bangs and murmured to Rick "don't really know what I'm doing, y'know"

Rick just nodded as his eyes glazed over seeing the hunters mouth in such close proximity to his swollen cock.

Daryl always had a bit of a oral fixation. Chewin on his thumb nail, licking his fingers, carrying bolts between his teeth. Though this impending act was foreign and unfamiliar, he greedily craved suckling his leader like this. 

He immediately covered Rick's cock with his mouth, careful of his teeth and went down as far as he could wrapping his toungue against it.

"Jesus Christ, Daryl" Rick said heatedly as his back arched again with need. 

Daryl pulled his mouth back off long enough to tell Rick "I fucking love hearing you say my name like that."

He went back to swirling his toungue along Rick's shaft, exploring it and the taking it full in his mouth again. 

"Oh fuck...Daryl" Rick whimpered.

Even though Daryl was giving and not receiving, just the sound of his name on Rick's toungue made him hard as a rock.

Daryl continued up and down, his mouth tight around Rick's cock as the sherif moaned and mumbled words that weren't fully formed. 

Daryl looked up to admire Rick and saw his hands were tightly gripping the bed sheets. 

Keeping Rick in his mouth, he reached up and grabbed each hand in his, twisting them away from the sheets and intertwining their fingers together. Without a hand to guide Rick's cock, Daryl could feel drool dripping from his mouth as he quicker his pace with Rick's hastened murmurs. 

"Daryl, oh fuck- I'm gonna cum."

Daryl continued til he felt Rick bucking below him and tasted his hot cum dripping down his throat.  
Ready to go off like a fire cracker, Daryl grabbed one of his hands back from Rick's grip and stroked himself until he quickly came, squirting over Rick's heaving chest. Daryl admired his cum trail and the deep purple bruise over Rick's right nipple. And then collapsed beside the leader.

After 10 minutes of heaving breathing transitioning to near comma, Rick murmured "I love Saturday mornings in the apocalypse"

Daryl couldn't wait until next Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated!!


End file.
